Naruto: Cold Hearted Bastard
by Jay3000
Summary: After being betrayed nine times by the ones he love or loved him, Naruto is no longer the happy go lucky blonde we know and love. He's his now a cold hearted bastard to anyone who betrayed him.
1. Chapter 1 Stupidest man alive

Jay3000: Normally I would never write a story like this and I didn't Naruhina 123 wrote it and asked me to post it because he believes it will get a better respond than if he posted it.

Subject : Adopted Story from Dansama92 by Naruhina 123 and given to Jay3000

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any other character or element that you recognize.

* * *

Chapter 1 **Stupidest man alive**

* * *

 **Drunken Monkey Bar**

* * *

A very depress teenager was sitting at the counter as the bartender gave him sake after sake at his request. How could a teenager drink so much alcohol without being stopped or not even been allowed to drink? Well, because this is not an ordinary world, it is the ninja world a place that is harsh and cruel to the small and weak. As long as they are old enough to kill, then they are old enough to do everything, including drinking and sexual intercourse.

"I have been an idiot for fallen for all their lies, I told myself that you would not do that to me but I was wrong again." Naruto said quietly with a sake cup in his hand. "Now I've enough these bitches…" Naruto cursed his life.

 **Flashback**

 _For the first time in his life Naruto was truly happy. The villagers no longer hated him; they saw him as a hero in fact. He was one of the top ninja in the village despite only being fifteen. The Sound Village, the Akatsuki ended and the he and Sasuke had won the fourth Ninja war, and he finally had his pink haired angel. It might have taken him over Four years, but he finally had Sakura._

" _Hey Naruto!" Someone yelled out_

 _"Huh." Naruto turned around to see his angel Sakura running up to him. "Hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" He gave her a fox smile as he wrapped his hands around her waist._

" _You have another mission, let's go!" She yelled as she kissed him on his cheek._

 _"How about we let Baa-chan wait another hour." A smirk appeared on his face as he squeezed her small yet perfect ass._

 _"Stop it BAKA!" She hit him in his head. "I already told you that I am saving myself for our honey moon." She kissed the spot where she hit him._

 _"Can't blame a guy for trying." Naruto replied with a kiss on her lip before he ran off._

 _Tsunade's Office_

 _Naruto was called into Tsunade's office after being requested for a mission. Naruto arrived in Tsunade office to see Hokage sleeping under a pile of paper._

 _"Tsunade Shizune threw away your sake!" Naruto shouted as Tsunade instantly woke up._

 _"Shizune I am going to kill yo-"_

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was on the floor laughing his ass off. "You should have seen the look on your face._

 _"Damn brat." Tsunade muttered as Naruto got off the floor and started to blush as he looked at her. "Why in kami's name is he blushing for?" Then she saw blood coming out of his nose as she suddenly she felt her nipples getting hard._

 _"They are so big!" Naruto rocket back with a nose bleed as he saw Tsunade huge exposed tits._

 _Tsunade look down and a smile appeared on her face. "I still got it."_

 ** _10 minutes later_**

" _Naruto I think you're ready for your first solo S rank mission, and it should take about a month. Do you accept?" Tsunade asked him._

 _He happily accepted the mission and went to go pack. Then he stopped by Sakura's house to say goodbye. He thought everything would be ok, but he didn't know just how wrong he was._

 _A Month Later_

" _Finally done, it's feels great to be back home." Naruto said to himself as he ran all the way to the Hokage's office and handed in his mission report. "Did you need anything else Baa-chan?" Naruto asked grinning._

" _DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tsunade yelled at him. When she calmed down, she dismissed him._

" _Well I'm gonna go tell Sakura-chan that I'm back now so bye." As he went to leave she stopped him for a second._

" _Naruto, wait!" She yelled out to him standing up._

 _He turned and looked at her. "Yes?" He asked looking at her._

 _She stopped for a second and then sat back down "Nothing, never mind." Naruto looked at her confused then rushed out._

 _Jiraiya appeared next to her. "Why didn't you tell him?" He asked his old teammate._

 _(little note Jiraiya is alive)_

 _Tsunade sighed and told him "Because he would have never believed me, he needs to see for himself._

 ** _With Naruto_**

 _Naruto was looking around the village for Sakura unable to find her. "Where the hell is she!"_

 _"Uzumaki-sama, who are you looking for?" A civilian who was passing asked._

 _"My girlfriend Sakura." Naruto replied as the man frown._

 _"You deserve better than her, she a ch-" His wife suddenly covered his mouth._

 _"Don't listen to him Uzumaki-sama, I saw her heading towards Uchiha district." The wife said._

 _"Thank you miss and I was not going to listen to him because I know my Sakura is the best girlfriend ever!" Naruto shouted as he ran off._

 _"What the hell, he ouch!" His wife hit him in his head._

 _"He would never believe anybody that says anything bad about her."_

* * *

 _"Why would she be over there unless they are planning a surprise party for my first Solo S- rank mission" A smile appeared on his face as he heads toward the Uchiha district._

 _When he arrived at Sasuke's house he was assaulted with moaning "OH SWEET MADARA YES SASUKE-KUN, RIGHT THERE!"_

 _His heart froze for a moment. 'She wouldn't.' He hoped. It was just some girl Sasuke had picked up off the street. That's when he heard it._

" _Oh Sakura take this big Uchiha's cock!" He heard._

 _"Oh yes Sasuke-kun I have been saving myself for you and only you!"_

 _His heart broke into a million pieces when he heard her_. _He quickly left the house with the pink ring he had been planning to give Sakura. He headed to a nearby bar and got drunk for the first time in his life._

 **End Flashback**

Now you might be thinking that couldn't have pushed Naruto to where he is now, but the sad thing was the same thing happened nine more times. Each time it caused him to drink more & take higher risk missions.

After his heart breaking revelation with Sakura, it became even worse when she told him coldly that they should just be friends. She wasn't however expecting his response. He looked down and quietly whispered "You bitch…" The next thing she knew she was punched in her cheek bone hard, then she woke up in a hospital weeks later, in a casts.

After Sakura, Ino was his beautiful flower girl. He got to know her better when he went to go get flowers at her family's flower shop for the third. They became close friends, then lovers. When Naruto left on another diplomat mission, this time for two weeks, when he came back the same thing happened except this time Ino was with Shikamaru. Naruto left the same note, and left with another ring. Every time he left the same thing happened, next was Tenten (Yes Neji was alive) & Neji, Naruto thought he would have better luck with some of the older women, thinking experience would make it to where they would know better than to cheat on him. Boy was he wrong; first it was Kurenai & Ibiki, Shizune & Yamoto, Anko & Iruka, Hana & Kakashi, and then Tsunade & Jiraiya. The last one however hit him the hardest, Ayame, the girl he thought he could always trust. The one he had known since he was a kid, he thought she would have stayed fateful, but he was wrong…

Flashback

 _Naruto had just gotten back from a two month mission and left his report with Tsunade. He no longer called her Tsunade-hime or even Baa-chan once he found out that she had been cheating on him. He walked home and saw Ayame there waiting for him._

 _She ran up to him "Hi Naruto-kun!" She screamed as she tried to hug him._

 _Naruto side stepped her and walked into their house._

 _Ayame looked confused. "Naruto?" She called out to him and then followed him inside._

 _He didn't say anything as he took off his Armour and sat down on his couch thinking on his next action. She followed him and stood while he sat down._

 _He looked at her and asked "How long?"_

 _She looked even more confused and asked him "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"_

 _He threw the empty bottle at her, making it shatter and break to the left of her._

" _DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

 _He looked at her again and asked "How long have you been fucking him?"_

 _Ayame had a surprised look on her face._

 _Naruto looked at her and continued "Oh, you didn't think I would notice? Please I could smell him on you a mile away."_

 _Ayame suddenly looked sad and started crying "Please Naruto it's not like that!"_

 _Naruto got up and started yelling "Please you're just like every other girl I've dated, a fucking liar. Now get the fuck out of my house, I'll send you your things tomorrow."_

 _She didn't move from her spot. "Naruto-kun it was an ac-"_

" _I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" This time he added killing intent._

 _"Ayame I heard noise what is going o-" Naruto delivered a powerful punch to Chouji's face that sends him crashing through the wall._

" _Tell that bastard that he is lucky that you are pregnant and I did not want the child to live without a father or I would have killed him." He used an earth Jutsu to fix it as Ayame went to check on the fat bastard._

 _"I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN!" He slammed the door in her face. He sat down and started thinking, feeling the ten rings in his pocket. He never went to Ichiraku's again instead he decided to learn how to make ramen himself or used the instant ones._

Flashback End

"I must be the stupidest man alive." Naruto drinks the substance in the sake cup with one gulp, the effects of alcohol on the body received are consumed.

Naruto sighed when all the memory that makes depression resurfaced. He poured a bottle of sake back in depanya back slowly and drink in the hope drunk and forget about everything.

" **Kit"**

 ** _"_** _Kuruma I not in a mood for your life coaching now."_ Ignoring him Naruto continue to drink. "Man I hate my live."

A beautiful woman in her early/mid-thirties entered the bar and was instantly the focus of all the men's attention except Naruto who was too busy drowning his sorrows to look. She has light blue hair, purple eyes and large D cup and a perfect hour glass shape that was covered with a red mini dress that barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur coat.

She scan the place before her eyes stop at Naruto "You lucky bastard." She walked over to him as the men eyes followed her every move. "Hello there." The blue hair women greeted with pleasantries.

Naruto replied with a slight nod but inwardly cursed. "What does this bitch want?".

"What do you want woman?" Naruto replied in an impassive voice.

"The name Ageha Kurono and today is your lucky day." Ageha greeted with a seductive smile "And you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He replied without looking at her.

The Ageha eyes widened "Uzumaki Naruto.. isn't he the son of Kushina and Minato. Ohh I didn't know they has a son." Ageha look at Naruto closely. _"_ He nearly as handsome as Minato."

"Would you go and sit somewhere else."

 _"_ Why is he so depressed if he won the war…?" Ageha asked herself.

"Are you deaf woman ?" Naruto growled as the beautiful and sexy woman licked her lips as she looked at him, now narrowed his eyes and looked into her eyes Ageha Both light blue and blue stare as if engaged in a telepathic conversation.

"No, I just don't like to see a handsome man like yourself drinking away his pain and not paying attention to me." Ageha frowned, not usually being polite to woman, "I wonder why?" Naruto decided to answer her.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is, it's not every day you see the great Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the world being depressed and drinking in places like this?" Ageha hear grunts when mentioning the word hero.

"Can you please leave me alone?"

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Ageha said in seductive tone.

Naruto cursed, He could believe that this bitch thought he would spill his guts to her like that and before he would yelled at her the bijuu interrupted him.

" **Tell her about Naruto!."**

" _Kyuubi..shu…"_

 ** _"TELL HER ABOUT EVERYTHING SHE ASKING TO YOU. THIS IS MY ORDER YOU GAKI."_** Naruto blinked at Kyuubi sudden furious.

"Who do you think you are ordering fox?" Naruto roared as chain came out of the ground and wrapped itself around Kyuubi's throat.

"I am so….rr…..y" The fox tried to say as the chains got tighter.

"Know you place fox, now tell me why I should tell her?" Naruto released the chain.

"Damn brat, she an old friend of your parents." The Kyuubi replied. "She left a week before your parents was attack."

"Can I trust her?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you can."

"Naruto!" The woman shouted.

"Huh, you say something?" Naruto replied as he looked at her. "I will tell you what happen if you tell me about yourself." As she nodded her head and Naruto told her everything.

Ageha eyes widened after hearing all stories " _Those bitches! How dare they do this to Minato's son"_ Ageha clench her fist. Ageha was a close friend of Minato and one of the rival of Kushina Uzumaki. She was jealous of Kushina for winning Minato heart and not her. "I wish I could help him because those bitches must pay for what they had done to him _."_ An idea came up in Ageha Mind "I think I will stay a while _."_

"Give me your strongest sake." Ageha ordered as the bartender came back with a huge bottle in which she took from him and down the content of the bottle in 5 seconds.

"This is my kind of woman." The bartender said.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, thanks for telling me the story, I know it is difficult to tell things like that, and it's also not what I expected, considering the outside of Konoha, you are a hero." Ageha said, just in countered by a slight nod of Naruto but he didn't know why he felt good and complier her.

Naruto ordered another bottle and down it in three seconds. In his drunken state he said "It's your turn."

"Like you Naruto-kun, I also had some emotional problem and betrayal in my life." She told him all about it. "As you know, at my age it is appropriate for me to be married already, but .. I can't seem to get a mate."

"Don't make me laugh" Naruto down another bottle. "I find it hard to believe that and beautiful and sexy woman like yourself can't find a man." Naruto make a drunken laugh.

Ageha blushed at moment and smirked _"Even in his drunken state he still know how to make a woman blush."_

Both of them were talking about their lifestyle, Naruto don't know why but he glad to share his experience with suspicious lady. But inside the Kyubi know why…

"So Ageha is finally returned to the leaf village. _He doesn't know that she is a Succubus_ _"_ _._ Kyuubi. Ageha appeared in Konaha when Minato and Kushina were around 20 years old. She met Naruto parents when Minato finally gain his courage to ask Kushina out on a date. Ageha immediately had a crushed on Minato and asked him out in front of Kushina which started a cat fight. A Few years later Ageha finally decided to tell her friends that she was a Succubus. She thought they would attack her but they didn't, they loved her even more. Even though Minato Married Kushina Ageha who still try to get Minato in bed with her but Kushina always seem to be there to stop her. People thought that they hate each other but they didn't they were very good friends. Kyuubi looked at them both who were having too much to drink while they laugh and talk. _"Hump, did she used her charm to make him happy, drunk but happy_ " The Kyuubi thought "Nah she did not used it on Minato so I don't think she would use it on Naruto….then what…" Kyubi suddenly figured it out. "Kukuku _, things are about to get interesting"._

* * *

To be continue

Naruto – from Naruto shippuden

Ageha Kurono - from Rosario vampire

New Succubus – Morrigan and Lilith (Coming soon)


	2. Chapter 2 A new beginning

**Subject: Adopted Story from Dansama92 by Naruhina 123 and given to Jay3000**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Naruto shippuden or Rosario Vampire. nor not make any profit making purpose.**

People thoughts

 **Demon talks**

Jay3000: Today's my birthday and I decided to share it with you ladies (Especially the ladies) and guys buy posting this new chapter enjoy. I would like to big up all the athletes that represent the small island of Jamaica in the Olympics. We may be a small island but we are tallawah.

We are third in the medals counter in track and field out of 200+ countries that is bigger than us, we have the fastest man in 100 and 200m, fastest women in 100m and 200m and the fastest man in the 110 hurdles.

Posted 19 August, 2016. 1:07 am

 **Last Time**

A Few years later Ageha finally decided to tell her friends that she was a Succubus. She thought they would attack her but they didn't, they loved her even more. Even though Minato Married Kushina Ageha who still try to get Minato in bed with her but Kushina always seem to be there to stop her. People thought that they hate each other but they didn't they were very good friends.

Kyuubi looked at them both who were having too much to drink while they laugh and talk.

 ** _"Hump, did she used her charm to make him happy, drunk but happy_** **"** The Kyuubi thought "Nah she did not used it on Minato so I don't think she would use it on Naruto….then what…" Kyubi suddenly figured it out. "Kukuku _, things are about to get interesting"._

 **Now**

Chapter 2 A new beginning

Naruto woke up to a sound he hadn't hear in a while, he open his eyes and found out that he wasn't in his room. Even more disturbing was the feeling he was getting from blow his waist, last night he knew he was pretty drunk and that he was with a very hot bluenette but that's all he could remember.

"Ah my head, what happen? Where am I and damn it feels so good."? Naruto quickly remove the covers to see the bluenette bobbing her head up and down. The tips of her hair tickled Naruto's abdomen causing it to flex a bit. This movement made the bobbing stop and she looked up and she realized Naruto was awake.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Ageha said with a smile on her face. "Don't mine me I am just getting some breakfast." The beautiful Ageha resumed kissing the tip before going back down to tongue the underside. Whatever she couldn't reach with her mouth, which was a lot, she made up for using her hands. The stroking of her hands matched her mouth as a bit of saliva came dribbling down from her exuberant work, which actually help her movements.

Naruto froze he never expected to be in this woman's room much less getting a BJ from her. "What the hell? How did this happen? Did I? Did I?"

 **"Yes, you DAMAGED THAT PUSSY PRETTY BAD LAST NIGHT"** Naruto again froze at Kuruma words " **I'm really proud of you, kid, that bitch was screaming your name all night."** The fake tear came out from Kyuubi's eyes.

"Really?" A shock Naruto asked as he moans.

 **"I did not tell you this last night kit but this is women is not ordinary women. She is a high level demon or in other word she is a succubus."** The Kyuubi told him which shocked him. **"She has the power to suck the life out of you if you don't satisfy her."**

Naruto frozen he never expect this beautiful women to be a demon or could suck the life out of him through sex.

"Naruto-kun is something wrong?" Naruto blinked and look at the blue hair succubus

"Nothing Ah, G..Go..Good morning Ageha" Naruto moaned as she stroke his cock with her soft hands.

"Glad you remember my name or I would have snap your cock in two." Blue hair women smiled which sacred the shit out of Naruto. "And I wouldn't want to break such a big and marvellous thing now would I." As she put it back into her mouth.

"Just what happened last night?" 

" **I'll show you, I record so I could watch it over and over again you almost broke that pussy kit. I am glad that Ageha could take your mind off those bitches"** Kyuubi shown the Naruto last night.

 **"WARNING WARNING THIS IS CONTAIN LEMON… PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU NOT AGE 18+ OTHER WISE IGNORED IT"**

 ** _Flashback The movie started_**

After they left the bar Naruto let the blue hair succubus dragged him to the apartment. She was staying. As soon as they enter the apartment Ageha's back quickly slammed against the wall of the apartment. Naruto capture Ageha's ruby lips with his own, tongues duel for control in a battle of dominance. Knowing she's was losing the war of the tongues, Ageha thought quickly before putting one of her hands on the overly apparent bulge from Naruto's pants, stroking it until he had to gasp out from the pressure.

"Your hair is really beautiful" Ageha froze look at Naruto as she smiled "Just like his father". Tilting Ageha's neck to the side, Naruto quickly began attacking it with kisses, licks and the occasional bite. The hand that was rubbing his cock had stopped, much to the avenger's disappointment. The Succubus could do little but moan out in encouragement while dinging her nails into his scalp.

While tending to her neck, Naruto removed her jacket and tossed away. With the unwanted piece of cloth removed, Naruto moved over the top of the mesh brown fur of Ageha to bit on the collarbone of the aroused women. The action had Ageha gasp before curling her leg around Naruto's hip, bringing him even closer to her. Taking the opportunity, Naruto quickly surged his hips forward, grinding his pelvis against the crystal eyed beauty.

"Ah" a particular thrust had Ageha's eyes slam shut in pleasure "Naruto-kun… ah… bedroom!"

Naruto stopped the thrusting and tried to look into her eyes to confirm in what she was asking. When opened, all that could be seen was a look of lust, eagerness and trust. With her feelings confirmed he hooked her other leg around his hip and grabbed a handful of her full and plump ass. Giving each cheek a squeeze resulted in a squeak from the blushing Succubus, giving more of a reason for Naruto to smirk before proceeding to his room.

Depositing her on his bed, Naruto stood up, going to the tedious task of removing his clothes. Once he was down to only his briefs, he chanced a look at his prize. Ageha's hair splayed out over his covers with both legs tented upwards in a very obvious invitation. Her sandals had already been tossed to one side of the room's corners.

He went to the edge of the bed, grabbing the devil's ankles and dragging her closer to him. He pitched her legs upward so they could rest on his shoulders.

"Someone's a little overdressed"

Taking the hint, Ageha pulled down the zipper of her mini dress. Naruto slowly dragged it off, being greeted by toned yet creamy smooth legs.

Too tempting to resist, Naruto brought his tongue to lick the back of her ankle, getting a small giggle from the too devil .Naruto gently laid down Ageha's leg and slowly opened them wider, giving him access to baby blue panties that seemed to be drenched in the middle., Naruto tore the cloth, hearing another gasp from the women only to hear loudest gasp yet, as he delved his tongue around the glistening petals of her sex.

Ageha could do little but hold onto the covers, knuckles turning white from pressure, as Naruto began to lick up and down the slit, even pulling her lips with his own. At times, he would divert from the main focus, to bite and then smooth with his tongue the inside of her thigh, giving Ageha the urge to clamp together her legs from the bliss she was feeling.

Believing he had down enough to prepare her, Naruto grabbed underneath the women's legs, getting a hold of two delicious ass-cheeks that were hidden and while bringing them closer, plunged his tongue into her folds.. Yes she is the first women in his life that he did in this.

"Naruto-kun! Ah! "

Seeing he was having such a great effect on her, Naruto continued to eat out the older women, taking one of his hands from underneath her body to tweak and rub the small nub that had shown itself during the oral stimulation.

Ageha as she screamed out her release, grabbing his scalp and almost digging her nails into his skull, trembling from the shock of it all. Her essence flooded out in gushes as Naruto tried to suck and slurp up all that came his way. He gladly drank all that was offered to him

"You're the first women, I did this." A shit-eating grin followed the remark, causing Ageha to look down at him, , having had closed her eyes from the joyride she had just experienced. "Are you ready for this?" he said in drunken state.

"Y-Yes…" with a quick thought, Ageha curved her finger upward in a motion for him to come closer. The action was met with a smirk as Naruto licked his lips and moved up to be face to face with her. Before he could get a kiss, Ageha quickly latched her legs around his torso and with enough force, used her hips to flip their positions. A look of bewilderment grazed the handsome Uzumaki which in turn gave Ageha her own predatory smile.

"Payback's time, Naruto-kun" She slid her body down his, noting the grunt when she bumped against his clothed hard-on.

Feeling her mouth go dry at the action she was about to take, Ageha grabbed the sides of Naruto's briefs and slowly pulled it down, using her tongue to trace patterns on the skin that was being shown inch by inch. Noticing the tortured look of his face, Ageha gave him the relief he so needed and slid down his boxers, only to have his cock jut out and almost hit her in the face. Backing up a few inches, Ageha mouth soon went from dry to mouth-watering.

Ten inches of a thick column surround at the end with a patch of dark curled hair stood in front of her, all the ready and willing. She gave a small pump of her hand, hearing a pleasured groan from the blonde Uzumaki. Another stroke and another groan. Oh, she liked this, indeed. After gaining even more confidence, she used her other hand to fondle his sack, tickling it with her nails. The sack tensed up but Ageha would not let him cum just yet, not when things were getting interesting.

She slowed down the stroking of his cock,. Once the brown shirt had been lifted, two bountiful breasts spilled out, bouncing a bit as they were released. As they dangled, Ageha got off Naruto and sat down on the floor close to the edge of the bed. Already hoping she was going to do what he was thinking, Naruto quickly brought himself to the edge of the bed, sitting up straight as if he was sitting in a chair.

Ageha did not dash his hopes as she cupped her voluptuous tits and surrounded them around Naruto's cock. She pressed them together and commenced the up and down motions that had the male gritting his teeth. No to be outdone by her impressive cleavage, Ageha saw that a few inches of the shaft and tip were able to sneak out, resulting in her quickly descending down on her treat. She licked up the slit of the mushroom before opening her mouth to swallow the rest

"Ah! Ageha... not… not fair. Shit!" She was more than a little turned on with how Naruto would keep closing his eyes in frustration every time she would lick up his slit. The thought that she could get such a reaction out of the former Jinchūriki made her that much more wet.

Naruto opened his eyes a bit and saw the look of enjoyment on the face of Ageha and tweaked her nipple to get her attention. Ageha looked up and saw that he as much as he loved this, we didn't want to cum there. Letting go of the head with a pop sound, she headed back to the bed with her back against the covers.

Naruto slid in between her legs and aligned his shaft with her weeping opening. However, he did not make the full plunge, instead sliding the tip and then the shaft between her nether lips. He had neglected her ample chest for far too long, licking around the left nipple while using his fingers to pinch the right. It seemed Ageha was very sensitive to his endeavour, using her own finger to bit down on. After pleasing the teat, Narutos witched mounds, sucking on the right while brushing against the puckered left one.

Added onto the fact that his pelvis continued to grip against her own, Ageha could barely contain herself. Grabbing Naruto's neck to get him to look at her, she gave him a short but serious glare.

"Do it now or **I kill you** " The former Succubus said in dangerous tone. Taking her word, he grabbed his cock and guided it into her puffy lips. Ageha wrapped her legs around his hips and rolled her hips as he thrust again. He went back to sucking on her breast like a newborn, loving how they jiggled with each stab of his cock into her drenched centre. The slap of skin against skin echoed into the night as Naruto continued his assault on Ageha.

"Ah… shit! You're so tight Ageha." He groaned as she clench at the mention of her name.

"F-faster! H-Harder, Naruto-ku… ah! F-fuck ME!" no longer able to be quite about it.

Looking up from her tit, Naruto happily complied with her request. Unwinding her legs, he put each of them back on his shoulders. Ageha gave a questioning look before he slammed into her deeper and faster than he had before, causing her to shriek out.

"You asked for it, so now I'm going to fuck you till your legs give out." Naruto jack hammered into the busty beauty. His balls smacked against her butt, slapping sounds coming out loader than before. Ageha could do little but hold on to the pillow behind her, tearing it as the seams.

"Mmmhhh… MPH!" mumbles could only be heard as the blue hair devil covered her mouth with her finger again. Said finger began to bleed, when a sharp pitch had her bit down hard. Naruto ploughed into Ageha with unrelenting force, seeing her toes curl up, evidence of her impending climax.

"Ah ah ah ah ah AHHH!" Despite all the yelps, when it came time for her not to be undone, no words could come out of Ageha's mouth, try as she might. There were patches of Blonde dots every time she tried to see. For a second, she couldn't even feel her legs. They seemed like jelly to her.

While she was still trying to gain her composure, she felt her body being turned around. Trying to look back, all she could see was a smirk.

"You really didn't think we were finished did you?" She had completely forgotten about him but when she felt the thick cock still in her, not even close to deflated, she REALLY remembered him.

The muffled words of Ageha were drowned out by the destroyed pillow as her ass was pulled upward while her front lay on the mattress. Getting a full view of the milky wide hips gave Naruto the energy to pierce her with stab after stab of his phallus. The way her ass would shake and flex after each thrust was too memorizing.

While fucking her from behind, Naruto saw Ageha put her arms in a bowing type position and pushed up. Now raised up, he could see her all tits jiggling and sway with every pitch. Leaning forward a bit, he grabbed her left mound and massaged what he could from the positions. Naruto pulled out of Ageha, leaving a whimper from her, before he locked lips with her. Her tongue sneaked out and invited his to play. The smack of lips blended in with the slick sound of Naruto's cock rubbing against Ageha's pussy. Naruto bite Ageha neck, as that Ageha moan in such pleasure, Grabbing Ageha around her waist, he fell backwards on the bed.

Naruto seemed to relax when Ageha wiggled out of his hold. With her butt still facing him, she scooted until her centre was directly above his still standing member. With a devious look, Ageha surged her hips down on Naruto, falling to the hilt again. Moaning above, she grabbed his ankles and without a moment's hesitation, lifted up ass up and down on his cock. She tightened her muscles to the point where Naruto almost cried out from the smugness of her warm insides.

Naruto could do little but watch as Ageha worked for his release. The view of her cheeks clapping down around his hips and the hold her sheath had on him proved to be his undoing. With a grunt, his cock bathed Ageha's insides as she came crashing down a final time. The warmth that associated itself with his climax brought about another for Ageha. As Naruto sputtered the last of his semen in her, Ageha slowly fell back into Naruto's chest. Both were out of breath from the strenuous activity.

"So Naruto-kun…what is in your mind about those girls?" Ageha said rubbing his head his chest.

"I want revenge…killing them is not sufficient for my anger, I will destroy their lives without killing them. And I want to restore my clan." and he pass out.

 ** _End of Flashback the movie end_**

 **"So this is the best scene I ever seen"** Kyubi shut down the projector.

"I… s…sex.. with…women…." but it cut off by Ageha who giggled.

" Oh Naruto-kun stop teasing me…" Ageha wrapped her arms around Naruto's necked captured his lips on hers giving him a full passionate kiss. Naruto stunned and returned to kiss her. As Ageha broke the kiss she look at Naruto face, he was blushing madly.

"Uh Naruto-kun… are you alright?" then Naruto fainted. Ageha blinked and smile. "Damn it I am still sore from last night, he's the only man to ever pass the test, and not one of the men that I slept with have the stamina to match mine." Most of the men had died during the sex or she just suck the life out of them for cumming too quick _._

She rubbed her necked where Naruto bite her. While she felt something that cause her eyes widened _"_ Did he bite me AND MADE ME his….." Now Ageha blushing madly at him. Ageha look at the blond and ruffed his hair and smile "I can't believe that I was so distract with his cock damaging my pussy that I did not see him marking me." She had never made anybody mark her before whether male or female because she wasn't ready to settle down and even now she wasn't ready but she did not have a choice because he marked her. "But I do not mind because of his big cock and now I can really help him to take revenge on those bitches…." Ageha thoughts.

"But how can I helped him with his revenge." She sat on the bed and rubbed her temple trying to find out the solution.

" **I think I can help you."** Ageha blinked as she look at the blonde who is looking at her with a devilish grin.

"Kyuubi-Sama" Ageha jerked up before she could do something, Kyubi grabbed her hand. "So you were sealed into Naruto-kun?"

" **Yes I was, now I going to warn you, I don't want to see Naruto hurt or else."** He let her hand go as while Ageha tried to calm down and listen the demon lord. " **This brat is like Kushina Uzumaki and is very trusting, a little bit too trusting especially when you are hisfriends.**

"I see so what do you want me to do?" Ageha asked.

 **"I want you to help him restore his clan but making sure that he choose the right girl since you will be the head wife.** Ageha blushed as that comment " **You will also help him with his revenge on those bitches."**

Within a second she replied "Off course I would help him."

Kyubi stared at the blue hair succubus and smirked. " **Very well, first I'll tell you about those girls, why they betrayed him and those girls who still love him."** Ageha nodded.

 **In Naruto mind space**

"Hey Kyuubi, where are you?" Naruto shouted in the pitch black area of his soul. Naruto looked around to find nothing but darkness, the young Uzumaki wonder where his inner demon was.

" **I'm here Naruto just not in the usual place. Since you pass out I was talking to your mate."** Kyuubi appear in front of him and grinned at the blushing Naruto. " **Since you gave her a mate mark….."**

 **"** I did WHAT…" Naruto shouted.

" **Yes brat, you bit her and for your info she is Ageha Kurono high class demon and she was a friend of your parents, and your wife for now"** Naruto face paled at this new information. Kyuubi laughed as his host pass out due to shocking information..

 **5 minutes later**

"So she has decided to help me with my revenge." Naruto asked as the fox nodded his head. "So when do we start?"

" **I like that decision you made** …."A new voice spoke in the darkness. Naruto turn to his right to see a person walked out of the shadows. Naruto eyes widen in surprise to see who it was.

" **Long time no see me**." It was dark Naruto, Naruto's dark side and his inner darkness.

Naruto frowned upon the sight of seeing him "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked his counterpart.

Dark Naruto grinned before he answer his good side "I'm **part of you remember? You beat me yes but you didn't get rid of me."**

Naruto had a serious glare in his eyes "Ah **don't worry, I won't cause any trouble. I just come here to congratulate you on the path that you have chosen."**

Naruto blinked "My path?"

Dark Naruto nodded with big smile " **Yeah your decision to destroy the lives of those bitches while re-build your own clan. And don't worry I'm not taking control of your body.** "

"You're weird." Naruto said.

Dark Naruto laughed " **Wow I can't believe I called myself weird**?"

"You know what I mean!" Naruto yelled.

Dark Naruto nodded his head" **Yeah, yeah I know. It's really good to see your old self. Just do me a favour Naruto don't show mercy on them."**

"Don't worry I won't go back on my word, that's my Ninja way." Naruto gave himself a thumps up.

" **Good and one more things please stop being an idiot.** " Suddenly Dark Naruto smiled at his Good Counterpart as Dark Naruto disappeared in black flames.

Naruto face paled at his dark side words "Hey Kyuubi, Am I an idiot?"

" **Yeah kid when it comes to women, I agreed with your dark side that you should improve your skills during your training with Ageha Kurono."** The Kyuubi inform his tenant who glared at him.

"Hey, I am not an idiot!" Naruto shouted as the Kyuubi ignored him.

Cut

Next chapter who is devil he fight and Ageha how know Naruto parents…


End file.
